<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natsu and the Red Ribbon by Nenaro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672564">Natsu and the Red Ribbon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro'>Nenaro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Teasing, mature themes, red ribbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu needs help. Desperately. And Lucy is the only one who can help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Natsu and the Red Ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucy!” </p>
<p>The blonde makes a disgruntled noise and scrunches up her face, burrowing into her pillow. But otherwise doesn’t wake up at the whisper, thinking it’s just a figment of her dream.</p>
<p>“Luuuucy!” Comes a louder and more aggravated sounding whisper. </p>
<p>She breathes in deeply, slowly waking up as her shoulder is shaken roughly. Flopping omg to her back she blinks rapidly. Lucy’s pink haired partner quickly comes into focus. He’s leaning over her, one hand planted next to her head on the hardwood floor. She squints at him in annoyance for waking her up so obviously early, her head pounding a little too.</p>
<p>Natsu huffs and rolls his eyes. “Don’t look at me like, just wake up and HELP ME, I can’t get it off.” He demands bringing his face closer, voice still a whisper. She notices the slight flush dusting his cheeks and his angry scowl. </p>
<p>“Nnnn...help with-“ </p>
<p>“Shhhhh!” His rough warm hand covers her mouth and she groggily glares at him for silencing her. “Not so loud, don’t wanna wake up Happy.” He rumbles down at her, his face flushing further. </p>
<p>Lucy’s heart pounds in her chest as she stares wide eyed at him. ‘He...needs help but doesn’t want Happy to know? He can’t mean...no that’s....he said get off right?’ She feels a little pulse of arousal go through her at the idea that Natsu needs her for something a little....adult. Her body starting to wake up as she stares at her partners face. </p>
<p>“Lucy!” He whispers impatiently again to get her attention. “Will you keep it down and help me? I can’t...on my own.” </p>
<p>She flushes and nods. Lucy swallows thickly as he removes his hand and sighs. The blonde watches as Natsu runs his hand through his messy hair. He glances away from her and swallows before finally meeting her eyes again, his expression changing into one of embarrassment. </p>
<p>“It won’t...” he starts. “I can’t...it’s too hard Lucy.” Natsu furrows his eyebrows and bites his lip. </p>
<p>Lucy’s heart rages inside her chest as she stares in shock at her partners face. That is, before his hand gestures to his chest and she drops her eyes to follow the movement. </p>
<p>Her whole body freezes. </p>
<p>Then her face lights up in delight as laughter suddenly bubbles out of her. </p>
<p>Natsu reacts quickly and clamps his hand over her mouth again, worriedly his eyes flicker to Happy and he relaxes as the feline lightly snores from his perch on a sofa cushion. Flicking his eyes back down to Lucy he growls lowly at her. </p>
<p>“Don’t laugh!” He whispers angrily. “It’s not funny! It hurts.” </p>
<p>Lucy holds onto his hand over her mouth with both of hers and presses it to mouth harder, afraid her laughter will spill out. Tears stream down her face as she continues to take in his apprentice. </p>
<p>A gift Erza had given her, she hopes as a gag gift, sits on Natsu’s well built chest. It’s a red bra that’s more ribbon than actual material. The straps over his shoulders are thin and she knows they criss cross at the back. But it’s the cups that have her dying. </p>
<p>It’s as if someone cut out the center of the cup and just left the outline. The cups are completely devoid of material except for two wide pieces of red ribbon that meet just over his nipple in an X. The best part? On each cup at the center of the X sits a large pretty red bow. Oddly enough it looks good against his tanned skin. Red really is his color. </p>
<p>His heavy embarrassed breathing causes the bows to move rapidly, the tip of the closest one almost brushing her face from his proximity, and Lucy can’t help but curl in on herself dislodging his hand as she buries her face into her pillow to howl with laughter.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah funny haha,” he growls at her and crosses his arm as he leans back against her bed. Natsu glares down at the girl he thought he could trust to help him as she kills herself over his predicament. </p>
<p>The night before, team Natsu had decided to celebrate a job successfully done. By the time Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had made it back to her apartment they were a drunk giggling mess. </p>
<p>Natsu slumps down and rubs his hands over his face remembering how he’d gotten into this. Apparently drunk Natsu discovered the strings currently over his chest at some point in the night while searching Lucy’s drawers. Thinking it was some kind of cool harness that he could use to strap himself to a ninja wire and sneak around on their next mission, kind of like a zip line. So he had Lucy ‘strap him in’ and he ran around pretending to be thief in the night until passing out 2 feet from the couch. </p>
<p>Apparently Lucy hadn’t made it to her bed either. Natsu removes his hands from his face and frowns with annoyance down at the girl as she shakes with laughter on the floor. Reaching over he pokes her hard in the side and she squeaks as her body jerks in shock, laughter stopped for now as she quickly removes her face from her pillow and glares at him, clearly offended.</p>
<p>“Ow! That’s not nice!” She whispers angrily and whacks him with her pillow. </p>
<p>Natsu growls lowly at her, embarrassment still heavy on his face. “Then stop laughing and help me!” He seethes. </p>
<p>Lucy snorts at him and bites her lip. “Can’t you just take it off?” </p>
<p>The pink haired dragon slayer groans and rolls his eyes. “You think I haven’t tried?!” He pulls desperately on the front but it won’t budge. “I don’t know how!” </p>
<p>She blinks at him and forces the laughter bubbling up in her chest down. Lucy thinks it’s adorable he doesn’t know how to take a bra off before flushing a little when her thoughts take an interesting turn knowing he’s never taken one off a girl before, making her happy that he’s inexperienced with this. </p>
<p>Before she offers help though a thought comes to her. “Why didn’t you ask Happy to help?” </p>
<p>Natsu snorts softy and gives her an exasperated look. “So he could tell the whole guild about it later? No way.” </p>
<p>Lucy raises her eyebrow at him. “And you think I won’t?” She smiles smugly at him. </p>
<p>He squints at her before smiling wide, the kind of smile that means trouble. “You even think about telling anyone and I’ll tell Erza where her strawberry jam really went.” </p>
<p>The blonde sits up sharply and sucks in a surprised breath. “You wouldn’t!” She snarls quietly at him, with no less heat than usual. “You know I was plastered! You promised!” </p>
<p>Natsu’s smile widens dangerously showing off his fangs. “I’ll spill if you tell a single person about this Lucy. Don’t even try me.” </p>
<p>Lucy sputters ready to tell him off but he distracts her. Natsu reaches for her hand and places it over on his chest, over the left bow, before covering it with his hand and holding her there. “Off. Now.” He demands, his face shifting as he starts to plead. “Please Lucy, its kinda tight and hurts.” </p>
<p>She flushes as he strokes his thumb over the back of her hand gently. His eyes are wide and he looks pitiful. </p>
<p>Lucy clears her throat and looks away from him and over to Happy, still peacefully sleeping. Her flush deepens from feeling his strong heartbeat against her hand. “F-fine. Turn around and I’ll unclamp it.”</p>
<p>Natsu smiles brightly at her, taking notice of Lucy’s red cheeks. “Thanks!” He whispers before letting go of her hand and moves to present his back to her. </p>
<p>Seconds go by and he begins to feel impatient when she doesn’t immediately get to work. He wasn’t kidding when he said it was tight. The bra was digging into his skin a little and he hates how constricted he feels. </p>
<p>“Lucy!” He growls and turns his head to look at her just in time to see the blonde snap her attention back to him. “Hurry!” </p>
<p>“Alright already,” she grumbles flush still warming her cheeks. </p>
<p>Lucy tentatively touches the ribbon with both hands and feels him tense against her fingers. She frowns as she tugs hard on both sides of the clasp trying to give it some slack so she could unclip it. Natsu grunts as the bra tightens further from her actions. When it comes apart finally her eyes widen at the red angry indents the material has left on Natsu’s skin. </p>
<p>Natsu breathes a sigh of relief as the damn thing loosens and he practically rips the straps down his arms and throws the bra away like it offended him. It had. He glares at it as it hits the floor close to the trash can. </p>
<p>Not able to help herself Lucy lets her fingers touch the angry red marks on his skin and she bites her lip when he jumps at her touch. </p>
<p>“You weren’t kidding when you said it was tight.” Lightly she strokes over one of the marks across his back trying to ignore the way his muscles bunch and move under her touch. </p>
<p>Natsu snorts, the shock of her cold fingers long gone and relaxes into her touch. He looks down at his chest and glares at the marks spread over his skin. He laughs a little at the X’s over his nipples. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how you wear that stuff Lucy, it’s so damn uncomfortable,” he complains as he turns slightly to look at Lucy, his chest is beginning to itch. Badly. </p>
<p>Lucy smiles and lifts her hand from his back before scratching her cheek at his gaze. “Well, you get used to it. But mine aren’t quite that tight on me, I make sure they fit comfortably before buying them.” </p>
<p>Natsu starts scratching at his annoyingly itchy chest. “I’ve never seen that one before, why buy it? It’s useless.” He groans and closes his eyes at the relief his scratching is bringing him. </p>
<p>“It ah,” she says a little distracted by his groaning and moaning. “It was a gift.” </p>
<p>The pink haired man sighs in satisfaction as his itch finally begins to subside. “I still don’t understand why you’d ever wear ‘em, they’re so itchy!” He whispers and pouts.</p>
<p>Lucy laughs. “They aren’t the funnest thing to wear but I need them to help support me. Even if I’m ‘itchy’ later.” She stands not seeing the way Natsu’s eyes light up with interest at her words, and heads to the bathroom. </p>
<p>His mind slowly fills with images of Lucy dragging her hands sensually over her breasts, nails digging in just a little as she rubs her chest and nipples, moans of happiness from not wearing a bra anymore spilling from her mouth. Natsu snaps out of his thoughts quickly with a cough before getting up from the floor. Good thing he wears baggy pants. </p>
<p>Natsu doesn’t need her to know he pervs on her a little. Nope. He’ll keep that to himself for a little while longer. It’s kinda fun she doesn’t notice. </p>
<p>Before Lucy enters her bathroom she stops and turns to Natsu, who is making his way to her kitchen. “Why didn’t you just burn it off?” She asks genuinely curious. That seems like what his most logical response would have been. </p>
<p>Natsu curls his lip childishly as he opens the fridge. “Because IF it had been one of your favorites you’d have murdered me and made me buy you a new, more expensive one,” he explains as he scratches his stomach and leans back lazily taking in the options for breakfast. </p>
<p>“Oh.” She replies dumbly. Lucy lets her eyes wander his form and licks her lips knowing he’s too focused on ‘food’ to notice. She flushes when he stretches and moans, it sends a wave of heat through her. She bites her lip to stop herself from moaning back as she watches his muscles move. </p>
<p>“Good morning!” Happys cheery voice carries through the apartment causing Lucy to jump. </p>
<p>Lucy turns to him and smiles. “Morning Happy, sleep well?” </p>
<p>“Aye! I dreamt I caught a big fish! And it tasted sooooo good!” Happy replied eyes sparkling. </p>
<p>And just like that, things were back to normal. </p>
<p>That is until later at the guild, Natsu being Natsu, stole food right from her finger tips. </p>
<p>Lucy happily dips her strawberry wedge in some cream and brings it to her mouth. But before it touches her lips her wrist is grabbed by warm rough fingers. She squeaks and freezes when Natsu’s lips wrap around her fingers and he sucks the cream covered strawberry into his mouth. </p>
<p>Heat races through her as his wet tongue slides over her fingers and his green eyes lock with hers. Natsu pulls off her a smirk and licks his lips. “Tastes good,” he tells her. </p>
<p>Lucy huffs at him as a flush works it’s way onto her face. “That was mine,” she pouts. “I thought you didn’t like fruit?” </p>
<p>Natsu shrugs. “They smell like you so I thought they probably taste okay.” he says licking his lips. </p>
<p>The blonde sputters and Natsu laughs before taking another strawberry wedge. He dips it into the cream, some getting on his finger, before popping it into his mouth. His eyes remain locked in her the entire time. </p>
<p>Lucy sucks in a breath when his cream covered finger brushes over her lips and she can’t help but swipe her tongue out to taste it. She hears a low growl come from him that sends a shiver of arousal through her. </p>
<p>Natsu opens his mouth but suddenly a stool hits him in the back of the head. He spins around and snarls. “You wanna go Frost-Fart?!” </p>
<p>His uses his magic to set his fists on fire as he begins to walk toward Grey. </p>
<p>“Hey Natsu.” </p>
<p>The pink haired mage stops for a second and turns, he glances back at Lucy questioningly. </p>
<p>Lucy smiles sweetly at his confused and raised eyebrow. “You look good in red ribbons.” </p>
<p>“Red ribbons?” Grey asks curiously, having heard the comment and not understanding. </p>
<p>Natsu’s face pinches up in confusion. ‘What is she talking ab-‘ he thinks before realizing what she means. Lucy sees the moment he puts 2 and 2 together and smiles teasingly at him. He flushes and turns back to Grey. </p>
<p>“Let’s go Snow Cone!” He’s so going to get Lucy back for this. Now she’s put a seed in Greys curious mind and she’s going to pay. He smirks to himself as he blocks a kick from his rival/friend.</p>
<p>‘Wait until she finds out what else I found in her drawers,’ he thinks remembering that purple vibrating stick he’d accidentally activated when he’d found the red bra. His plans of keeping his perverted thoughts to himself slowly melting away as new ideas of teasing her fill Natsu mind.</p>
<p>‘She’s going to pay big time.’ He smirks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I cracked this idea in my head last night and decided to just unleash it before I forget it. I hope you guys enjoy it or at least chuckle a little like i did. </p>
<p>If you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!</p>
<p>I do enjoy making friends so come find me at keyvan-firedrake in both tumblr and Twitter! </p>
<p>If you liked it let me know why, or if not, why not. I’d love to improve! </p>
<p>Part 3 of The Nose Knows will be coming out soon. Hopefully this weekend as I have work and it KILLS ME during the week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>